Kenangan Itu
by danDogoier
Summary: Ketika kenangan itu berputar kembali, aku tak mampu untuk membendung seluruh tangis ini, dirimu yang jauh disana, dan aku yang berdiri disini sendiri, selalu ku ingat senyum manismu, Hinata


**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Story : **DanDogoier**

**.**

**.**

Main Cast :

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**.**

**.**

Genre : **Romance/Hurt Comfort**

Rate :** T**

**.**

**.**

**Merayakan NHTD yang sudah sangat terlambat**

**Gomenasai!**

**Warnings :: Alur cepat, OOC, dan tidak jelas**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

Ketika kenangan itu berputar kembali, aku tak mampu untuk membendung seluruh tangis ini, dirimu yang jauh disana, dan aku yang berdiri disini sendiri, selalu ku ingat senyum manismu, Hinata

.

.

.

Enjoy Reading ...

* * *

Pria dewasa berusia sekitar 37 tahun itu berdiri di dekat jendela besar di ruang kerjanya, tangan kirinya memegang sebuah figura seorang perempuan bersurai indigo yang sedikit kusam termakan usia, pandangannya menerawang mengingat kenangan masa lalunya bersama yang tercinta, Hyuuga Hinata. Ia menghelas nafas sesaat, kemudian bergumam ,

"Nee, Hinata-chan … aku sangat merindukanmu, bagaimana kabarmu disana? Kau masih ingat pertemuan pertama kita?" setelah berkata demikian, memorinya kembali mengajaknya memutar kisah masa lalunya, masa di mana ia merasakan pahit yang benar-benar pahit, sungguh ia tak ingin mengingat kisah itu, tapi apalah daya, semuanya tersimpan dalam kotak memori tak terlupakannya.

**.**

_**FLASHBACK 30 Tahun Yang lalu**_

**.**

"_Hu~h dasar buta! Kami tidak sudi berteman denganmu! Sana main saja di rumahmu yang besar itu!" setelah berkata demikian, bocah berambut kecoklatan itu menendang kaki gadis mungil bersurai indigo itu kemudian berbalik pergi._

_Hinata Hyuuga, gadis mungil yang kini terisak sendirian, ia terduduk di taman sepi itu, kedua tangan mungilnya menutup wajah bulat manisnya, menyembunyikan manik seputih mutiara indahnya. Kaki mungilnya tampak kemerahan, akibat tendangan kecil dari bocah tadi, ia memegangi kakinya, isakannya terdengar begitu memilukan. _

_Seorang bocah berambut pirang yang kebetulan lewat melengok sedikit ke arah taman itu, dilihatnya seorang gadis kecil tengah duduk sambil menunduk, rambut indigonya menutupi kepalanya. Karena diliputi rasa penasaran yang begitu besar, ia memberanikan diri mendekati gadis mungil itu. _

"_Hei gadis cantik, kenapa kamu menangis, kamu jadi jelek tahu kalau nangis, ini pakai sapu tanganku," bocah berambut duren itu menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna oranye terang dengan garis-garis hitam di pinggirnya._

_Sang gadis kecil itupun mendongak, menyadari seseorang tengah menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan padanya, kini manik mutiara yang sedikit memerah itu bersibobrok dengan iris biru secerah langit di musim panas, si bocah hanya tersenyum ah tidak ia menyengir pada gadis dihadapannya._

_Sang gadis menerima uluran sapu tangan itu, ia mengusapkan sapu tangan itu ke pipinya yang basah. Sungguh, baru kali ini ada yang tersenyum secerah itu padanya, ia tak bisa menahan rona merah di kedua pipi chubbynya._

"_A-arigatou ne err~.."_

"_Naruto, Namikaze Naruto, namamu siapa?" _

"_Na-namaku Hinata Hyuuga, salam kenal Naluto-kun"_

"_Hei kau masih cadel? Berapa umurmu? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang menjahilimu?" _

"_A-aku tidak cadel, umulkU lima tahun, ta-tadi ada ya-yang menendangku da-dan mengatakan aku buta" _

_Gadis mungil itu mulai terisak kembali, sungguh terasa sangat menyakitkan._

"_Hei jangan menangis lagi, ayo kuantar kau pulang," _

_Sang gadis mengangguk mengiyakan tapi ketika ia bangun, _

_BRUKK_

_Ia lupa bahwa kakinya masih terasa nyeri akibat pasca penendangan itu._

"_aku lupa kalau kakimu itu terluka, ayo kalau gitu ku gendong" sang bocah sudah bersiap menggendong._

"_A-apa ti-tidak melepotkanmu?" tanya gadis mungil itu,_

"_Tentu saja tidak, untuk gadis cantik sepertimu aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan, hehe"_

_Setelah berjalan sekitar 20 meter dari taman, si bocah bertanya, "Rumahmu dimana?"_

"_Lu-lumahku di de-dekat po-pohon mo-momiji nomel satu"_

"_Yang besar itu ya?"_

"_I-iya"_

_Dan akhirnya sang bocah mengantarkan si gadis menuju rumahnya._

_._

FLASHBACK OFF

.

Kenangan itu kembali terulang, seperti kaset rusak yang mengulang scene yang sama, air mata perlahan mulai mengalir turun dari kedua iris biru langitnya walau sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

FLASHBACK 18 Tahun Yang Lalu

_Ini hari pertama sekolah setelah libur panjang, dengan enggan Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya, kini kesibukannya mulai bertambah dikarenakan ia sudah duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMA, mulai dari pelajaran tambahan sepulang sekolah, festival-festival, prom night, mencari Universitas yang cocok, mewarisi perusahaan keluarga, dan tentunya .. mencari pasangan._

_Setelah menyiapkan semuanya, Naruto kemudian mengambil tasnya, matanya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan sebuah foto masa lalunya, ketika ia berfoto dengan gadis kecil bernama Hinata itu, ia tersenyum manis, "Sudah 12 tahun Hinata-chan, apa kau tambah cantik?", diletakkannya kembali figura itu dan bergegas turun dan segera berangkat ke sekolah._

_Para siswa dan siswi baru sekolahnya sudah mulai masuk, Naruto berpapasan dengan beberapa adik kelasnya ketika SMP, ia hanya menanggapi sapaan itu dengan senyum cerahnya. Kaki panjangnya menapaki jalan menuju taman sekolah, entahlah apa yang membawanya kesini. Ketika sampai di taman, dilihatnya seorang gadis duduk sendirian. Entah kenapa hatinya mendadak bergemuruh ketika ia mulai mendekati gadis itu. Naruto kemudian menyapa gadis itu dengan ramah,_

"_Hei sendirian saja, kenapa kau tak ber-" belum selesai ia mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan, ia terkejut melihat siapa gadis itu, gadis itupun sontak menundukkan wajahnya, dadanya berdegup kencang._

"_Hi-Hinata-chan?"_

"_Na-Naruto-kun?_

_Keduanya pun terdiam, sang gadis hanya menundukan wajahnya yang merona, ia tak menyangka akan bertemu pahlawannya dulu ketika ia kecil. Di pandanginya pemuda di hadapannya ini, begitu tegap, tampan dan gagah persis seperti ketika ia menolongnya dulu._

"_Kau benar Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto,_

"_I-iya, ka-kau kan ya-yang me-menolongku 12 tahun ya-yang lalu?" tanyanya terbata,_

"_Hahah, kau masih mengingatnya ya? Nee Hinata-chan kau semakin cantik saja, haha tak salah dugaanku" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir lebar._

_Ia dan Hinata kemudian bercanda tawa bersama, menghabiskan hari pertama sekolah berdua di taman._

**_._**

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

**.**

Iris biru langitnya tak henti-hentinya meneteskan air mata yang sudah beranak sungai di pipi tan-nya, matanya kini terpejam, mengingat setiap memori dalam otaknya tentang gadis bersurai indigo yang telah memenuhi pikirannya sejak 30 tahun lalu.

**.**

_**FLASHBACK 14 Tahun Yang Lalu**_

**.**

_Ia dan HInata sudah resmi berpacaran selama 4 tahun, Naruto tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum bahagia, bulan depan adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Hinata- gadis yang dicintainya selama 16 tahun belakangan ini, haha cinta masa kecil yang begitu menyenangkan._

_Ia dan Hinata tengah berada di pesta pernikahan kakak Hinata, Neji Hyuuga. Ia dan Hinata tengah berdansa ditemani alunan musik yang slow dan merdu, gerakan lembut Hinata, langkah tegap Naruto, menambah kesan romatis diantara keduanya. Tak sampai setengah jam mereka berdansa, Hinata mendadak batuk-batuk, tangannya menutupi mulutnya, Hinata bergegas menuju toilet. Naruto yang tidak peka itu kemudian duduk di sofa, ditemani segelas punch untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan di tinggalkan Hinata. _

_Sudah sejam lebih Hinata belum juga kembali, Naruto yang merasa cemas menyusul Hinata ke toilet, di dapatinya Hinata tergeletak dengan tangan kanan penuh darah, di sekitar mulut Hinata juga penuh dengan darah, Naruto panik, ia kemudian mengangkat Hinata ala bridal style, ia dengan cepat menuju mobilnya di parkiran tak memperdulikan teriaka-teriakan dari dalam ruang pesta, ia memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan 200 km/ jam._

_Ia sudah sampai di sebuah Rumah Sakit, ia memanggil suster atau siapapun yang bisa menolongnya. Suster kemudian datang dengan tempat tidur beroda, Naruto membaringkan Hinata disana, ia membantu suster mendorong tempat tidur itu menuju ruang UGD, beberapa dokter kemudian masuk, Naruto ditahan oleh dua orang suster, mereka berdua menahan Naruto yang memaksa masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan. _

_Seorang dokter bersurai pirang keemasan keluar, name tagnya bertuliskan Tsunade Senju, ia memanggil Naruto untuk mengikutinya ke ruang kerja Tsunade. _

"_Apa kau keluarga Hinata Hyuuga?"_

"_Ya, saya calon suaminya, ada apa dengan Hinata?"_

"_Hhh, ia menderita kanker paru-paru stadium akhir, hidupnya tak lama lagi, hanya sekitar 2 sampai 3 hari, kami tak bisa banyak menolong," ujarnya kemudian meninggalkan Naruto sendirian yang kini membulatkan matanya._

"_St-Stadium akhir?"_

**_._**

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

**.**

Kini ia tak lagi terpejam, ia menampakkan mata sebiru langit itu, namun .. air mata tetap mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya, ia ingin sekali memeluk erat sosok itu, sosok yang telah meninggalkannya 14 tahun yang lalu. Masih segar di ingatannya, bagaimana saat terakhir Hinata mengucapkan maaf, wajah gadisnya itu memucat, matanya tampak sayu, tak seperti biasanya, tampak begitu menenangkan. Kini bukan hanya isakan dalam diam, kini ia menangis sambil mengucapkan nama sang terkasih. Kini ia bangkit dan menuju keluar ruang kerjanya, menuju satu tempat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu gadisnya, Taman Konoha.

Ia turun dari mobilnya, matanya memandang penuh pada taman yang kini tak terawat itu, masih segar di dalam otaknya, bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Hinata 30 tahun yang lalu. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah taman usang itu, ayunan yang sering ia gunakan bersama Hinata, kini hanya tersisa besi berkarat, pohon yang dulu sering ia tempati untuk makan bekal, kini hanya tersisa pohon yang telah lama mati, sama seperti cintanya yang sudah lama mati. Ia memutuskan untuk merawat taman itu, tak ingin kenangannya bersama Hinata hilang, ia mengambil ponsel Iphonenya dan kemudian terhubung dengan seseorang, "Kiba, tolong hubungi pemerintah dinas pertamanan, aku akan mengambil kendali penuh pada Taman Konoha, dan aku minta waktu sebentar, aku ingin ke tempat biasa," setelah menutup teleponnya, ia kembali masuk ke mobilnya.

Ia kini berdiri dihadapan sebuah makam, makam kekasihnya, Hinata Hyuuga, yang meninggal 14 tahun yang lalu akibat kanker kronis yang menggrogoti tubuhnya, ia kemudian meletakkan sebuket bunga Lavender, bunga favorit kekasihnya, ia mengusap pelan batu nisan putih itu sembari bergumam, "Jadilah anak baik disana ya Hinata-chan, jangan menangis lagi, suatu hari nanti aku pasti menjemputmu, sabarlah menunggu ya sayang, aku sangat mencintaimu," setelah berkata demikian, ia mengecup singkat batu nisan itu kemudian pergi dengan kecepatan penuh, meninggalkan makam Konoha, ia tak menyadari, sesosok gadis berdress putih kini tersenyum, "_aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun"_ kemudian menghilang.

* * *

Nyaha ... ini fict keduaku, ... merayakan NHTD yang sangatsangat telat.

RNR ya senpai ! :menghilang:


End file.
